that's insane, grover
by hannahkay13
Summary: This is what Grover believes happened in the Lotus casino between Percabeth. After all, where were they? please review!


**Hey! Oneshot number two is up. This is a oneshot where Grover, Percy and Annabeth reflect on what could have happened in the Lotus. YEAH.**

**Now let me just state that it has been AGES since I read the books, so I'm going off of the movie just for the purposes of this oneshot. I'll be sort of making up the room… I remember from the books that they did get a room… so yeah, just work with me. AND ALSO: I know in the first book they were 12. For the purposes of this story, we are going to pretend they are the age they appear in the movie. 16 or 17. And I know… never mind.**

**This takes place in the same time period as the other one. :D BTW, I am taking requests for oneshots.**

**Hannah xx**

**PS: Ever notice how at least in the movie, during this scene, Percy and Annabeth were always together?:D**

I leaned up against the back wall of Percy's cabin, smirking as Grover raved on about how he could have "totally married a cocktail waitress" back at the Lotus. "Oh, come on, Grover." I answered, crossing the floor to lounge against Percy's headboard. "You really think they would've married you?"

Grover grabbed Percy's pillow, throwing it at me, barely missing Percy's head. "Yes, they would have married me and they would have loved it." His eyebrows pulled together in a grin as he lay back across the end of the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "In fact, little miss perfect, you weren't too stable either." He smirked even more, tilting his head to look at me. "As I recall it, you were the one to say 'hey, guys, let's stay here a while.'" He reminded, using the absolute worst, most stereotypical girl voice.

I rolled my eyes, allowing my head to loll back onto Percy's headboard to think of my rebuttal. "Well, Grover, at least I was 'stable' enough not to marry Percy." I retorted, rolling my eyes slightly.

Percy groaned, looking up at me. "Hey!" He protested, reaching up and grabbing my hand. "You make that sound like a fate worse than death."

"I'm proving a point, Percy." I answered, still focused on Grover.

"I didn't see you guys hardly at all! For all I know, you two could be married now." He crossed his arms over his chest, letting his hooves dangle over the end of the bed. "I can see it now…" He pondered, looking to the ceiling again.

* * *

"Guys, why don't we stay here a while?" Annabeth asked, grinning as she took another bite of her flower.

Percy grinned, nodding excitedly. "That sounds like an amazing idea!" He exclaimed back happily before his face deflated as he thought it over. "But we're on a time sensitive mission right now. Aren't we?" He turned to Annabeth who was just…laughing… before turning to Grover who shook his head.

"I can't remember." Grover answered and Percy grinned.

"I totally forgot what I was going to say." He commented, still looking at them strangely.

Annabeth nodded, grinning. "I think I figured it out! I think I know why we're here…" She smiled, biting her flower again.

Percy raised an eyebrow, still smiling as his head tilted to the side in confusion. "Why are we here?"

"To have fun!" Annabeth announced proudly, finishing another flower with a happy smile.

Percy nodded, glancing around before nodding in affirmation. "Okay!" He grinned. "Let's never leave! Let's stay here!"

Annabeth giggled, nodding as Percy wrapped one arm around her shoulders, steering her off toward one of the tables. She grinned, slipping her arm around his waist without another thought. "Where're we going?" She asked, smiling as she leaned up to hear over the laughing.

Percy moved to answer just as another cocktail waitress showed up, wielding yet another tray of flowers. He plucked one off, handing it to her before getting one for himself. "To go have fun." He answered, grinning and dragging her off by her hand.

Annabeth, lost in a fit of giggles, followed willingly and happily as he drug her deeper into the casino toward the carnival rides. "Let's go on the ferris wheel!" She exclaimed, pointing at the giant wheel lit up with a thousand lights, illuminating the ceiling. "Can we, Percy?"

Percy grinned, nodding and pulling her toward it. There were at least a hundred cars so getting on wasn't a problem so after a short wait it was their turn and the two slowly climbed into a car together. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as they rose ever higher through the "sky."

Annabeth smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder and slipping her hand into his. "I like it here." She commented, looking out over the people dancing and laughing below. Her smile darkened a bit. "I feel like I'm forgetting something, though, Percy…"

Percy smirked, looking over at her in the dim lights that dangled from the wheel itself. "Don't worry about it." Percy told her, rubbing gentle circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "You're really pretty, Annabeth." He commented so quietly she could barely hear him.

Annabeth simply smiled, leaning her head against him again. "I like it here." She repeated, pressing her face to his shirt.

He nodded, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. "I do too, Annabeth."

All too soon the ride was over and they slipped out of their cozy position to play a game. They hurried off toward one of the tables where Percy started playing, grinning happily as he won time and time again. After a particularly hard win, Percy grinned, turning to take her face in his big hands and pressing his lips to hers without thinking. He pulled away a few seconds later, breathing hard and staring at her. "Marry me?" He asked breathlessly.

Everything around them went silent for a moment, or maybe it was just Annabeth. Her smile faltered for a moment. "Percy… I think we need to be looking for something."

Before she could even finish her sentence, a cocktail waitress popped up, almost as if from out of no where. "Lotus flower?"

They both took a flower and with the first bite Annabeth beamed, nodding at Percy. "Sure!" She practically sang, grabbing his hand.

Percy grinned, pulling her off toward the direction of the big sign he'd seen a while back indicating the direction of the chapel. His hand led her quickly into the tiny room with nothing but an alter and a tall, bald man wearing jeans and a white tee shirt.

"What a beautiful couple!" The man gushed, throwing his arms out, beckoning us forward to show that he had a platter of flowers on his alter. Annabeth blushed, grabbing a flower and eating it quickly as the man chuckled. "Oh, perfect. I love blushing brides!" He turned to grab a book from a table behind him. "Names?"

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Percy announced, grinning at Annabeth before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Annabeth smiled, nodding and leaning into Percy's arms happily.

"Aw, so cute. Let's make us an Annabeth Jackson, why don't we?" The man asked, winking playfully at Annabeth before starting in on the ceremony. It was short and sweet, to the point like most Vegas weddings. "Percy, you may kiss the bride!" He proclaimed, grinning at the young couple.

Percy beamed, wrapping both of his arms around Annabeth's waist and pulling her into his arms. "Sure thing." He mumbled before pressing his lips to hers for only the second time. A few moments later they surfaced, smiling like idiots.

The man grinned, holding out the plate of flowers. "Have another." He proceeded to glance at the clock, smirking. "Oh, no, it's getting rather late." He chuckled. "You two should really get to bed."

Annabeth nodded, laughing quietly under her breath as she turned away. She mindlessly slipped her fingers through Percy's, smiling as he slipped an arm around her waist and led her through the winding down casino. There was still quite a crowd hanging around but it was obvious most everyone had retreated to their rooms for bed.

So, they hurried to their room, exchanging a quick kiss in the hallway before shoving the door open only to find Grover collapsed in the middle of the bed, arms and legs wild. They froze, suddenly jerked back into reality just enough to realize that this was what Grover might describe as a "marriage frowned upon by the gods."

"I've had the best night." Grover proclaimed, looking at them. "Where have you two been?"

Annabeth laughed, quickly plopping down on the other bed. "We got lost."

* * *

Grover grinned, laughing at his own 'joke.' "Yes. That's what happened."

Percy smirked, shaking his head. "You're way off base, man."

"That's insane, Grover." I answered, rolling my eyes a bit. "Completely preposterous." I laughed, leaning down to kiss Percy playfully before winking and pretending to whisper in his ear, just enough to freak Grover out.

"What was that?" He cried, frowning deeply down at us.

I laughed, standing up. "Nothing Grover." I sang, walking across the room and quickly darting outside before he could argue.

**It's not accurate, it's not presice, it's kind of stupid, but guess what? I am sick and I just wrote this as a sort of pick me up cuz, well, they were practically drunk with happiness so naturally it was fun to write… hope you at least enjoyed. **

**PLEASE review. PRETTY PLEASE?**

**Hannah xx**


End file.
